Rare Treasure
by graymoonprix
Summary: Luffy, Law, Kid and there crews were all in the same bar and just happen to be talking about a strange magazine. What if at the same time Team Natsu was in the same town doing a job.
1. Chapter 1

Rare Treasure

Note: this my first fanfic, so please be honest with reviews; I want to get better. This is a fairy tail and one piece crossover I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor One Piece. They belong to Eichiro Oda and Hiro Mashima.

Summary: Luffy, Law, Kid and there crews were all in the same bar and just happen to be talking about a strange magazine. What if at the same time Team Natsu was in the same town doing a job.

Chapter 1

Team Natsu went on a job request to catch a group of bandits terrorizing a poor fishing village. The day started fine it was a clear sunny morning in the little port town. After talking to the client Erza had them split up and start looking which made Lucy some what nervous. Mean while in a tiny bar in some little corner of the village three young captains sit at table drinking and talking. "Bullshit" said Kid, "but it's true" cried Luffy and Law just sat quietly listening. "Look it right there" said Luffy as he pulled a odd looking magazine out and dropped it on the table. "Sorcerer's Weekly" Kid and Law looked at each other as Straw Hat started tell them all about it. "Look, look!, there are called Mages and they use something called magic that so awesome right". Kid just rolled his eyes Law on the other hand start reading the article as Luffy was going on and on about it saying "that this one used ice, that eat fire, and something about a scary looking knight". As Law read the words (extremely rare Gold Keys of the Celestial Spirits) jumped right out at he. For a pirate the words gold and rare were two of his favorite as he turned the pages he found a nice set of pictures of theses Mages. One of them was of a very cute blonde girl as he read the name "Lucy Heartfilia Celestial Spirit Mage" a evil smiles spread across his face. The doctor in him thought that would be very interesting to get one of them on this table, but then again what are the odds that he would even run into one. With a heavy sigh he doped the magazine on the the table and said his good-byes to Luffy and Kid leaving the bar to find his ship. Mean while Lucy found her self standing in font of a young man with green hair and three swords on his hip asking her for directions to the harbor. He said something about his friends must have moved the ship. To Lucy he don't look like a bad guy so she told him that she would help him, good thing she did because this guy was hopeless. It should have just been a ten minute walk, that guy got lost five times and each time he did Lucy would have to run around and find the idiot.

( Lucy's p.o.v.)

You have to be joking right, this guy is lost I mean it's only like two streets back the way he came from. Hell he should have pass it just to make it this far! Oh well guess I could help this guy, not like anything bad would happen right plus he is really hot. OMG! where the hell does he keep running off to that idiot.

(Zoro's p.o.v)

Damn... where the hell did Nami move the ship too? Maybe there's another dock on the other side of the village or something. Guess I should ask for help or something, but who? Shit I bet that I run into that shitty cook is all I need. As I looked up from the street I saw what had to be the most beautiful woman that I had ever see. Hell I might as well ask her if she knows, maybe I could get her to come have a drink with me back that the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After about hour Lucy and Zoro made there way to Sunny, Lucy couldn't help but say "how cute a the little lion". Zoro was about to ask the blonde if she would like to come have a drink. To thanks you for her help when Lucy said "sorry but I have to go because my friends will be looking for me". Sadly he waved bye to the girl and thanked her for the help, Zoro hoped that he would see her again. Unknown to them they were being watched from the shadows by a dark figure. Slowly him watched as the cute little blonde walk away a very scary smile crossed the mans lips, oh the fun he would have with her when he got her on this table. After leaving the bar Law could not believe his luck standing right there was the woman that he had just read about.

(Law's p.o.v)

Well..well this has to be my lucky day! To think that Straw Hat would show me something so interesting and to think that I would find it just by leaving to the bar to go back to my ship. Hmm... now just how will I get you to come with me my new little toy...Fuck! of all the people that could get in my way it would have to be one of Straw Hats crew. Shit guess that I will just follow them and see whats going to happen.

Lucy silently cursed to herself "damn"...it was late, she knows that Erza would be mad. She just hope that she wouldn't be too mad, "man I have to hurry up and get to the inn" whispered to herself. But as Lucy rounded the next corner lost in her thoughts she ran right into somebody and with a crash they both fell to the ground hard. As Lucy was pulled back to reality by this, she saw the man on the ground Lucy jumped to her feet to see if he was ok. "Are you alright" Lucy asked as she offered her hand to him? When Lucy helped the man up he seem to stumble, "oh god your hurt" said Lucy. But the man said "I'm fine you should be on your way, because it looked like you are in a hurry". "It was true that I'm in a hurry and I do need to going, but I can't just run off and leave you here hurt especially when it's my fault to begin with" said Lucy. "That's so very kind of you and I would be grateful for the help young lady" said the man with a smile. "So where should I take you too, maybe to your house or a hospital might be best" asked Lucy? "No, no... if you could take me to the west side of the harbor my ship has a doctor on it and that would be fine, if that ok with you" the man slowly replied. Shit! I just came from that way too Lucy thought and Erza was sure to be very angry with by now, oh well it can't be helped. With a sweet smile she told the man "sure no problem at all, but maybe we should get going before it gets any later right". "Sounds good to me" said the man as he move his arm cross Lucy shoulder and making it so she had to hold him with all her strength. OMG.. this man is so heavy I think that I'm going to die before to can get this guy there she thought to herself. They had only been walking a for about ten minutes when she heard the man say "god you are so beautiful I can't wait to get you on my table". "Excuse me!" screeched Lucy as she turned her head to face him, when she looked into his eyes she was scared very scared. Lucy was about to jump away form him when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, this made her fall to her knees everything was getting dizzy and dark. Lucy looked up at the man has she heard him say "my, my, my, what a very rude young lady you are I thought that you were going to help me" laugh the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Lucy's p.o.v.)

Fuck! What the hell did he just do to me? A needle...damn my body getting numb, I need help, I know my key I can call Loki. No shit I can't move oh god my head...everything going black...

Na..t..s..u...

Law was grinning like a mad man as he gently picked up the beautiful sleeping blonde and continued on his way. When he had made it to the ship he was greeted by his crew, they were very surprised to see there captain carrying the young girl. He order them to set sail, after all he had just got has hands on a very rare treasure in deed. Yes this was going to fun! Law thought as he made his way through the ship. Just what would he do first take her apart, maybe do some experiments, or hell just fuck her it was all going to be so much fun. It was a little past midnight when Ezra made it to room for the night she had just got back from handing over the bandits and getting there pay. The job turned out to be very easy, with little or no help from Gray and Natsu. But oddly enough Lucy wasn't there and this worried her very much. She had told Lucy that they would be staying at the local inn and to meet them there later, after they rounded up the bandits she order Natsu and Gray to go to the inn and wait for her. As she looked around the room she saw that Lucy was still not back, quickly she ran to the boys to wake them and demanded to know were Lucy was."What hell Erza!" Said Gray, "is it time to leave" asked Natsu, "you idiots were is Lucy" demanded Erza. Gray pointed to the bed and said "isn't she sleep", Erza told them "Lucy was not in the room". After hearing this Natsu jumped to this feet and shouted "we need to find her" Gray, Erza, and Happy agreed and out the door they run. Each one of them going in a different direction praying that when they found her she would be safe.

(Erza's p.o.v.)

Damn..! how could I be so careless, I should have had those two go look for her earlier. God if something happens to her I don't know what I will do... no, no, I can't think like that she is strong. We will find her and she will be okay, I have to believe. Lucy were are you!...

(Gray's p.o.v.)

Lucy...where the hell could you be he could not believe this shit, sure he thought she had been gone a long time. But this was Lucy right, she was probably shipping or sightseeing it's not like it was the first time. Hell she love that kind of stuff, god I swear if someone hurt you I'll just kill them. Please Lucy... let me find you.

(Natsu's p.o.v)

How could Lucy not be have come back, she was always came back I have to find her. I miss you Lucy but don't worry I will find you no matter what. ….Shit! Wait this smell it's Lucy but there is something not right here. There was another smell mixed in with hers, damn it I don't like it what the hell is it. It smell like medicine, blood, or what no wait I know it smells, it's just like a hospital that it...maybe she hurt. Oh god... what the hell am I saying, please don't be hurt! I know there is a hospital in the village maybe she's there,...shit... no good no sigh of her. Guess I'll go back to were I was and look for more clues, no wait her smell it's stronger the other way, towards the harbor. But why would she go there, what if someone has her and they hurt her, oh god... or worse. Lucy I have to find you I can't lose you too because I love you and god please if you let me find I swear that I'll tell her that I love her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By now the first rays of the morning light were starting to been seen through the sky Erza and Gray now found their self's at the harbor with Natsu. Erza asked "if they found any sighs of her"? "No couldn't find a damn thing, shit where the hell is she" said Gray. "Something not right with her smell" Natsu told them in a very sad whisper. "What the hell do you mean something is wrong with her smell" said Gray. "That's right Lucy's sent you came follow it, can't you?" asked Erza in a hopeful tone. "I tried but it was really weak and it had another weird smell mixed in with it" sadly Natsu told them. "What did it smell liked" question Erza? "A hospital I guess" replied Natsu. "Did you check the hospital she might be hurt or maybe someone saw her" asked Gray? Natsu shook his head, "no good I tried that and Lucy's scent is strongest here at the harbor that's why I keep coming back here every time I try to find her scent again". Erza told they "that can only mean one thing somebody must have kidnapped Lacy or for some reason she may have got on a boat". "You can't be for right, why would she get of a boat without us and her father is died so who hell would want to kidnapped her" screamed Gray. "Either way it's morning now and maybe we can ask some if they know anything that can help us find her", she told the two boys. Just then Happy showed up and he told them that he had overheard some people on a ship talking about a blonde girl with keys. "Where the ship at Happy" asked Erza? Happy pointed at the little ship with a lion on the front of it, "there that's the ship" pointed Happy. Before any one could stop Natsu he was gone running full force to the little ship with Gray and happy hot on his trail. Half way there Natsu leap from the dock to the ship, Erza ordered "gray to lock the ship in place with your ice". As soon Natsu landed on the ship he was screaming "Lucy where is Lucy". By this time Gray and Erza had made it to the ship they were demanding to know the same.

(Nami 's p.o.v.)

God Luffy is never going to shut up about that magazine I swear, damn that Franky next time he tries to give Luffy something weird I'm gonna kick his ass. Sometimes I think that my crew is going to drive me crazy,... hell I think I am crazy. Is someone screaming Lucy who the hell is Lucy? Wait that can't be right, damn... somebody on the ship.

After hearing the noise on the deck everyone rushed out of the cabin find three people and a cat standing in front of them. "Who the hell are these guys" demanded Sanji has he lit a cigarette and started to drool over Erza, "It doesn't matter who they are if they want a fight I'll cutter them up" snapped Zoro. But before any one could say or do anything Luffy started yelled "look its them" and pointed! "Who the hell are you talking about" asked Nami? But before Luffy could answer Natsu demanding "where hell is Lacy and if you hurt her I'm going to kill you". Erza told " if you know where Lucy is or if you have her then it would be best if you would just tell us and there won't be any trouble". "Just a minute, I think that there's been a mess under standing we don't know anyone by that name" Robin stated. "My ass, Happy overheard you talking about a blonde with keys" Gray told them. "That's Lucy" snapped Natsu with flames starting to build around his hands. Nami shook her head pointed to Luffy and said "well of course we were talking about it that's all he has been talking about, he just keep going on and on about mages and magic. It's all because of that damn magazine"! "Don't give me that shit" said Natsu and he was about to run at them when he, when Erza stopped him from moving. "Magazine what are you talking about" question Erza? "This once" said Luffy as he held up a copy Sourcers Weekly. "So you guys don't know anything do you, damn that's just great" said Gray. After hearing this Natsu started to calm down a little bit. Robin ask "could you explain what was going on"? Erza agreed and begin to tell them what had happened, after the Straw Hats were told what had happened Luffy told Nami "we should help Natsu and his friends look for Lucy".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nami was about to tell Luffy that that was a bad idea when Erza told Natsu, Gray, and Happy "if Lucy was not here then we needed to get a hold of the master and find out what they needed to do next". Gray said "maybe we still can find some clues if we go talk to the people in town" Natsu and Happy agreed, team Natsu and said goodbye to the Straw Hats and left to go back to the town. Luffy whined to Nami, "but isn't there any thing we can do to help them". "Just what the hell do you think we can do for them and besides we need to leave before the log set" said Nami. "It sounds to me like the young lady was kidnapped and took out to see" stated Robin in a very sad tone. "If that's the case then it might just be impossible for her friends to find her" said Sanji. But before anything else could be said about it Chopper informed them that a mariner ship was coming up from the east side of the island Luffy gave the order to set sail and the Straw Hat set off. As they set sail Zoro couldn't help but think that the whole thing just did not feel right with him, but he couldn't put his finger on just why. When Lucy awoke she found herself in a cold dark room, it took her a few minutes to realize that it was not her bed. As the memories of last night hit her she jumped up to find a way out, but was quickly jerked back down by something very heavy around her neck. As she begin to feel what it was, her eyes widen in horror as she realized it was a chain and it was connected to something around her neck. "What the hell" screeched Lucy! Now she was beginning to get really scared and started to cry wondering if her friends we're looking for her. No they we're looking for her she know it, she just need to be strong and quickly tried to find away to break the chain. While trying to find something in the dark that she could use, but then she found were the chain was connected to the wall. With all of her might she started pulling and jerking trying to rip it from the wall, but she had no luck. Sadly she gave and lay back down, closed her eyes and began to think.

(Lucy p.o.v.)

Oh god what the hell did I get myself into, just how in the world could I be so stupid. I got to get out of here, I know my keys and whip maybe I can find them, shit... no luck even if they are here it's too damn dark to see anything. Wait what was that sound, oh my god there someone in the room with me.

Without warning the lights turn on in the room and Lucy was blinded, as she waited for her eyes to adjust. As she started to look around the room she found a man sitting at a desk staring at her with a grin of twisted amusement plastered on his terrifying face. As Lucy stared at him wondering who he was it hit her like a ton of bricks it was him the asshole who kidnapped her. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs "who the hell are you and why the hell am I here?" "Well aren't you a rude little girl" said Law with a twisted smile that never left his face, "please allow me to introduce myself my name is Trafalgar Law". "I'm the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates and it is my great pleasure to meet you miss Lucy Heartfilia". " As to why you are here I'm afraid I have taken a very deep interest in you ever since I read about you in that little magic magazine". "To think that the new world was full of such fascinating people". Lucy on the other hand looked totally dumbfounded she couldn't believe what he was telling her. "What the hell!" snapped Lucy " if you just wanted to learn about mages then all you had to do was ask". "My guild would be more than happy to give you an interview, hell I'll answer all your questions if you just let me go" Lucy told him. Law slightly laughed at what she had just said, which pissed Lucy off "just what the hell is so damn funny" Lucy asked? Has Law shifted his weight in his chair and told Lucy "sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but you see I became interested in you". As the he continued to talked Lucy try hard to stay claim. "At first it was purely medical, but now that I have met you in person I can't help but think that you are a very rare treasure indeed". Lucy blushed lightly from what he said and the word medical made her wonder what the hell he could mean. A little scared she asked him " just what do you mean by medical interest"?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sadly this only made Law's smile widen, " well now miss Lucy I am a doctor and I'm sure you know what I mean". "But if don't then that will make it all the more fun as you find out". Has the last of Law's words slipped out of his mouth Lucy's heart sank and she became very scared. After a few minutes of silence she saw him reach into his desk and pull out what looked like a folder with a small stack of papers contain with in. Law quickly clear his throat with a small cough, "Now let us begain, I'd would like to ask you a few questions to start with nothing too difficult just somethings about your medical background". All Lucy could do was stare at Law as his eyes never left the papers before him, as he continued to talk. "You know any allergies you have, previous surgeries, or major injuries that you may have gotten in the past things like that". In a very angry tone Lucy replied "just why the hell should I tell you anything, you kidnapping me, holding me against my will and now you expect me to answer your fucking questions you must be insane"! She quickly became afraid as he man before her sat down his pen and turned his cold stare to her. "Why yes I do believe that you will answer my questions. In fact I strongly recommend that you do so and do it quickly, you see I am not a man with a lot of patience" Law told her in a dour tone. As he began to rise to his feet and walk towards her, he continued talk " you see my dear there are two way we can do this". "One way is for you to give it to me voluntarily and the is, that I take it from by using my own means". "Truthful I don't care which, but I will get what I want from you one way or another". As the man came closer to her with every step she tried to backed away from him, only to find that she has nowhere to only took her eyes off the man for a moment trying desperately trying to find a way out. Lucy head quickly shot back around facing forward when she heard the squeak of the bed and saw that the man was now just a few inches away from her. As law reached out to grab the collar around your neck pulling her towards him he ask "so which will it be?" as he did this Lucy panicked and she slapped the man in the face with all her strength. This caught law off by surprise and make him stumble backwards slightly. As soon as Lucy realized what she had done she quickly began to say "I'm sorry" and tried to tell him that he surprise her by grabbing her. But before she could finish Law's head shot up with a very, very angry look on his face. So without missing a beat Law hit her hard across the face causing Lucy to fall face down onto the bed. She quickly tried to roll over only to find that Law now was on top of her, as she began to scream he smiled at her and said :well I guess that you're fucking answers isn't it". With that he began to rip and tear her clothing from her body, it took Lucy a few minutes to realize what the man was trying to do to her. As she did she began to fight him but only found that it angered and excited Law more. Lucy was able to land a few good punches on him which was just enough to bust open his lower lip. In turn Lucy was caught off guard by one very quick and strong blow to her own face dizzy and confused Lucy did not realize that Law was not on her at the moment. As a pain begin to shoot through her face she tried to recover from what he had just done to her, very slowly she tried to set up and as she did so she started to notice a horrible metallic taste that begin to flow into her mouth. She was about to wipe a way the blood when she felt the bed shift again and she was forcibly thrown back down and again she tried to fight back. But before she could move he grabbed both of her hands forcing them up above her head and she could feel him tying them together. As he was doing that Lucy panic even more trying to kick him away from her but only found herself being hit again in the face by him this time much, much harder. Which caused her to lose consciousness but she was quickly awoken by the feeling of something brush between her legs. Lucy's eyes shot open wide with tears pouring out of them in an unstoppable flow and there before her was the man that was causing it all and he was about to do something horribly unspeakable to her. With one quick and painful thrust law shattered Lucy's whole world into pieces. As she begins to scream in pain and agony Law stopped what he was doing abruptly and quickly wrap hands around your throat which cause Lucy to become unable to speak. After a few minutes of silence she could feel him move closer to her bringing his lips to her ear and in a sickening playful tone he asked her "your not a virgin are you miss Lucy".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How fantastic" was all she heard him say as he began push harder and deeper into her. "Please stop oh god please stop" she yelled. "Just why would I do that, when your so tight" Law asked in a lustful tone. "It hurts, it hurts so bad please stop don't do this" she pleaded in a week and cracked voice. "Well now a woman's first time is always painful but let's see what I can do to make more enjoyable for you" he told her in a sweet voice. As he begin to quicken his rhythm even more pushing deeper and deeper inside of her when without warning all of a sudden he hit something inside of her. That made her body jump and a moan slipped passed her lips in shock Lucy had no idea what just happened to her then she heard Law out the words "that's what I wanted to hear". But before she could say or do anything he begin to hit the spot over and over each time faster and deeper. As he continued to do this Lucy was lost in daze and had no idea what to do. Her body was on fire and shaking as her mind begin to shut down she had no choice but to gave up. At that moment Law could see it in her eyes and that's when he knew he had broken her and that she was his.

(mean while back with Team Natsu)

Ezra had return to the inn to ask the man at the counter if she could like a call. "Why yes miss that will be no trouble at all, please just tell me who you wish to contact" answered the clerk. "I would like you to contact the master of the guild Fairy Tale" she told him "right away" the clerk said. As she waited for the call to go through Gray, Natsu, and Happy had made their way back to the inn. "Have you heard anything" inquired Gray with Natsu and Happy standings quietly behind him. Slowly she shook her head no she and told them "I have not spoken to anyone from the guild yet and I was waiting on the call to go through". Just then the clerk called her over and told her "you are connected and you can speak whenever you are ready" "thank you for your help" and turned her attention to spare in front of her. Ezra scowled deeply as a cheerful voice greeted her with a "hello". Ezra told the young white haired woman "I need to speak with the Master, something had happened to Lucy" these words were overheard by the guild and everyone became quiet. Quick as the young white haired girl had disappeared she reappeared with a smaller older man. "Master! We believe that Lucy has been kidnapped" in a fast-paced tone the young scarlet haired woman informed the older man. As the words "Lucy and kidnapped" were heard by the guild a scream of "what" was heard loud and clear. The master raised his hand and told "everyone calm down so I can hear". "Now start from the beginning and tell me what has happened my girl" he told Ezra. In a slow and weak tone she told them "the mission had went fine, however we did not seen Lucy during this time and we started to worry the next morning when she had not returned to the room". "Natsu tried to track her but had no luck and lastly we found some pirates who believed that Lucy may have been taking out sea". After hearing all of this the old man sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking and to everyone surprise he ordered "I want Team Natsu to return immediately" and then quickly ended the call. As the magical sphere went dark, they could not believe what they had just been told. "Screw that" snapped Gray in a very angry, Natsu was so mad that he had steam coming off to body as he shouted out "no way in hell am I leaving Lucy!", "Aye" said happy. Has Natsu turn to leave he was quickly stop by Ezra, Natsu on the other hand told her "let go of me". But he notice her hand was shaking as he turned around to meet her tear filled eyes. In a broken voice Ezra said "I do not want to leave here either but we have to do as ordered by our master and I'm scared to think that something might have... happened ..to..her ..." as she tried to finish what she was saying she found herself unable to speak and had lost all her strength. Slow tears flowed down her face like a river and because of this Natsu pulled here over close to his chest and hugged her tightly and quietly agreed "that he would return with them".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

time skip ( two months later)

Lucy was woken up to the sounds of the ship's crew being louder then usual, as she began to stir she heard a light knock at the cabin door followed by a sweet voice asking "my I come in". Sleepily she invited the the person in as the door opened it revealed a very happy white polar bear dressed in an orange jumpsuit carrying a tray of food. Upon entering the room he greeted her happily "good morning Lucy. She happily chirped good morning Bepo" as he brought the food closer the smell of it hit her nose and instantly turned her stomach, quickly rushing to the bathroom and begin to throw up. The white bear sadly placed her food on the bed, ever since she had arrived on the ship his captain had made him fully responsible for the young blonde. As he sighed deeply he found himself remembering the first time he ever met her.

-flashback to the night of Lucy's kidnapping-

\(Bepo's p.o.v)

It was late at night and going on the third day that they had been on this island and of course I have to be suck on guard for the second night in a row. Damn...those jerks that's the last time I play cards with those guys. To think I have to do this all night long again, maybe I'll get lucky and nothing will happen. oh...well I guess I'll get back to my rounds. Oh wait, someone's coming up to the ship I hope it's no one that wants trouble. Shit! It's the captain and it looks like he's carrying someone no...not just someone it's a girl... Wait a girl! Why the hell is he carrying a girl maybe she's hurt guess I should just go to see I have a very bad feeling about this.

Bepo quickly went to meet his captain and greeted him "welcome back captain" with a worried tone he asked about the young girl. "captain who is she and is she hurt do I need to get the crew"? with a small chuckle Law simply replied " no she's not hurt so there is no need for the crew to be woken up Bepo. as for who this is please allow me to introduce you to Lucy Heartfilia is a Stellar(Celestial) Spirit Mage from the Mage guild Fairy Tail and she will be joining us as my personal guest for the time being". as the bear heard these words a chill ran down his spine and he knew do that it would only be trouble for him if he objected to his captain. With a heavy sigh the bear whispered "yes captain and I will tell the crew the same". as the 3 of them began to board the boat Law stopped and turned to the bear beside him and said " oh Bepo 1 more thing before I go I'm your captain I order you to take care of this young lady". as soon as he heard this a young bear could not help but object " but captain why do I have to do it and what do you mean by take care of"? Law smiles "come now Bepo it's not like it will be that hard, I just want you to keep her happy, take care of her, and entertain her so in short I'm making her your full responsibility if I did it for me right" with a another very heavy sigh Bepo had no choice but to nod and reply " of course captain I will" with that said Law quickly continued on his way with his new prize in tow.

-flashback ends-

As he continued to hear her in the bathroom he slowly walk towards the door to ask "are you okay in there, can I get you anything" upon hearing be worried tone of the bears voice she quickly replied yeah "I'm fine I will be out in a minute". As she exited the bathroom and slowly made her way back to the bed to try to make herself more comfortable. So she could try to eat what he had brought as she did the white bear sit down at the foot of the bed and asked in his quiet voice "maybe you should tell the captain that you're sick". As soon as she heard these words come from him a look of shock cross Lucy's face and it lost all its color as a minute of silence pasted between the two of them. .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She gave him a small smile and wave your hand back and forth slightly trying to play off what he had just said to her Lucy laughed nervously as she replied" I must be sea sick". She truly hope to that the sweet bear would buy her lie. With a sigh Bepo replied quietly "alright if you say so, but if you don't start feeling better soon and quit throwing up I will have to tell the captain. I mean there are a lot of really nasty diseases you could catch in the new world and I would just hate to have something happen you know because we are friends right"? Saying the last part with a big smile at this Lucy couldn't help but smile and giggles lightly with a quick nod off her head in agreement. But in truth some where deep inside of her she knew the truth and as the thoughts of it entered her mind her face begin to show worry. As if he could read her mind and know she was troubled he quickly chimed out "so what shall we play today cards, dice, or I could read you a story if you like"? At this Lucy raised her head up while placing her finger on her chin to think for a minute. Before happily replying "hmm... how about a game of hearts, I think I can beat you this time". At this Bepo quickly raise an eyebrow at her and replied "is that so, we'll just have to see about that". As they began to play their game the two of them continue to laughed and talk together. Sadly unknown to the two people inside the room someone in deed had heard their conversations. Law turned and continue to walk down the hall back to his operating room to continue his work. A very wicked smile spread across his face as he began to think of what he just overheard and could not help but whisper to himself "well now this should be truly fun".

(Law's p.o.v)

How boring... nothing more than just a broke leg, I swear I can't seem to find a decent patient occupy my time with. Oh well... guess I'll just go tell his captain and collect my pay. I know maybe I'll swing by and say good morning to Miss Lucy that's always a good source of fun. That's odd the door is cracked Bepo must have brought her her breakfast and it sounds like they're talking hmm. What!... did he just say she was sick? That can't be I just did blood work on her earlier this morning it all came out clean. Sea sickness well that's not unheard of for someone who has spent the whole life on land... My what a very interesting conversation indeed, but now I'm hurt... Miss Lucy's just why wouldn't you want him to tell me. Oh well I guess we'll talk later.

After about two hours and ten games of cards they heard a loud knock at the cabin door, as Bepo got up to answer the door and greeted his captain he looked back at Lucy and saw that she became very sad. As Law entered the room he playfully spoke "why good morning Miss Lucy are you feeling okay you look pale, I hope that you aren't getting sick"? Lucy's eyes widened quickly and shot towards Bepo in response to what he had just said. Law pretended that he did not see her reaction to what he had just said as he quickly turned around to face the white bear standing beside him and began to speak "Bepo I want you to tell the rest of the crew that will be arriving at a town shortly and that we will be going ashore". His playful smile only widened as he continued to talk his eyes shot back towards Lucy "I think the crew could use a few days rest to blow off some steam would do them good, that's all it going". With that the white bear sadly turned his eyes towards Lucy before replying in a quiet whisper "yes captain" as he left out of the room closing the door slowly behind him. When the door shut Lucy found herself all alone once again at the mercy of the man she truly despise. Nervously she found herself unable to look him in the eyes and she could hear him move closer to her as he took a seat on the foot of the bed. In the sweetest tone Lucy had ever heard Law commented "I guess that I must have done something to make you mad for you not even bother to reply to my greeting" at Lucy's head snapped up to look at Law. Who now had a fake look of hurt on his face, slowly moved around the bed and snuggled ever so gently to Lucy side. as he did this just Lucy became frightened because she never knew just what he would do .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a few minutes had passed she began to relax slightly as he made himself comfortable. With a heavy sigh she weakly replied " good morning to you too, no I am not mad and I feel fine sorry to made you worry". she only played along with his game to keep him happy knowing that it was safer than trying to anger him. After hearing this he quickly set up and wraps his arms around the young blonde, pulling her tight to his chest. As he did this he rested his lips only a few inches away from Lucy's ear and whispered in a chilling tone "so do you want it to be a boy or a girl"? Upon hearing this Lucy's eyes open wide in shock but she made no attempt to move out of fear because she never knew what the man would do. After a very quick silence Law continued to talk saying "that he wouldn't mind to have a son, but if the child turned out to be a girl that would be fine too as long as she looks like her mother. After saying this to her Law slowly studied the young blondes form to see how she would react. After some time of waiting and watching the girls a scowl begin to form a cross Law's face unhappy with no reaction from her. The man decided to try something else slowly he moved his head to other shoulder of the now very quiet blonde and pressed his cold lips right to her ear and began to whisper. You know that if the thought of having this baby is too much for you I can help you with that to, remember I am a doctor to Miss Lucy. Before Lucy realized what she was doing she the spun around to face Law and scream "no you can't do that". To Law's pleasure her reaction and look up so priceless that he couldn't help but smile as he asks "are you saying that you want to carry child"? As Lucy realized what had just happened all she could do was sit there quietly and drop her head slowly. As some time passed between the two of them Law started to grow impatient and decided that maybe this wasn't going to be as fun as he thought it would be. Law sighed out of boredom as he rose from the bed and started to leave the room. But he stopped suddenly as he tried one last time to have a bit more fun with her. Law spoke to her in a dull tone "I'm sorry to tell you, but I simply cannot allow you to have a child. You see even if I am extremely curious to see if the rumors about the offspring of fruit users inheriting powers from their parents is true or not". At this point Lucy was now looking at Law in a state of shock and horror as tears begin to fall from her eyes as she began to speak "you can't do that, you have no right say that to me you bastard". At this Law snapped grabbing Lucy by the throat and slammed against a wall, upon making contact with the wall Lucy let out a small cry of pain. Lucy now found her self unable to speak and move once again as her eyes meet the cold dark gaze of Law's and she watched as he moved only a few inches from her face. He spoke to her in a tone that made Lucy feel as if someone was crushing her heart. "Now you listen to me you little bitch! Do really believe that you have any say in what the fuck I do to you. If that's what you still thanks then you are very sadly mistaken. From the day I brought you to my ship you became mine, so what the hell you want is irrelevant too me. There are many wonderful things about your body I have yet to explore, but the sad thing is that these procedures would only result in the death of your unborn child. Has a doctor I have more interest in you then that thing inside of you and I know, I know it's just heartless of me but that's just who I am". After saying this he suddenly released Lucy and turn to leave room once again only to find that the young blonde was now tightly gripping his arm preventing him from leaving. At the site of this Law raised an eyebrow and said "oh you seem to have a problem with what I have said". Lucy had no idea what had come over her, but she could not just stay quiet after what he had said and with tear filled eyes she rose to her feet with all the strength she could muster. In a fear-filled tone she pleated "please don't! it's true that I hate you and what you did to me I'd rather die than willing we have your child. But the fact is that I am pregnant with your child and because of that I can not just stand by and let you kill it. This child no matter how it was conceived is still innocent in all this and it doesn't deserve to die even before it get a chance to live. So I beg of you please don't do this, I will do anything that you want if you just allow me to keep this child". From what Lucy had just said to him Law could not help but smile ever more, she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With a quick shake he forced Lucy from his arm to the ground again and promptly replied "is that so just what do you think you can do about it Miss Lucy", after saying this he finally made the way out the door leaving Lucy alone and crying on the floor.

(Law's p.o.v)

How wonderful I couldn't you have planned it better even if I tried! Although I never would have thought that she would go so far to keep the baby of the bastard who raped her. Guess I'll have to admit it I just love how is she's never boring and I just can't wait to see what she will do next for me.

( Lucy's p.o.v)

Oh god!... What am I going to do, I didn't realize what I was saying till I had already said it. I can't believe that bastard could just kill his own child so easily, I must be crazy to say that I'm want to keep you. But I just couldn't bear the thought of knowing I killed you. When it wasn't your fault to begin with, it's not like you had a choice in how you were conceived. But now the big question is just how am I going to protect you if only there was some way I could get off the ship and get you away from him. Wait that's it! I remember now he's planning on staying in this town for a couple of days. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get off this ship, shit... someone at the door god please don't let it to him.

A light tap at the door was all that was needed to pull her out of her thoughts. Without waiting for a answer the door opened to reveal a very worried young bear who rushed to the side of the crying blonde. In a terrified tone he begin to questions her "Lucy are you okay, what happened, did he hurt you please talk to me I can't stand to see you like this". Slowly Lucy began to dry her tears and in a soft voice she began to tell him what had happened. "Bepo I'm pregnant with Law's child and he told me that he's going to kill it". "What that can't be true! There's no way that the captain would kill an unborn child specially not his own" snapped Bepo. "That's what I thought too, but that's what he said to me I can't just let that happen it's not right. I have to get off the ship to save this child please Bepo will you help me". Bepo was as he thought of what the girl had just told him and what she now was asking him to do.

(Bepo's p.o.v)

I hope that Lucy is okay, oh... the captain just left I think that I'll go check on her. As I knocked on the door all I could think about was how the captain may have hurt her this time. No answer... oh god!... What if he hurt her screw this I'm going in even if she doesn't want me to. Why is she on the floor and crying just what did he do to her?... You got to be kidding me she's pregnant and it's the captains this is crazy. What!... How could he tell her something so heartless well after all he was the one who did this to her, god Lucy I'm so sorry. Wait a minute is she talking about trying to escape that's nuts and on top of it all she wants my help. Shit what the fuck am I going to do. If I help her the captain will take his anger out on me. But if I don't he may just kill Lucy's child, shit guess I'm just screwed either way. Please forgive me captain but I can't let this one slide for once I'm going to disobey an order to help Lucy out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bepo sighed heavily as he look deeply into Lucy's hopeful eyes and said. "Ok here's the plan in about an hour or two the captain is going to tell the crew to go ashore to have fun. That means that only a few people will still be on board which means we may be able to get you off to ship without being seen. But the only problem is I don't know if the captain will go or not if he decides to stay on board he probably will spend all his time with you. Which means you will have no chance at all, god this will be harder than I thought. But don't worry I will get you out of here I promise Lucy". After hearing this she became over joyed with hope for her and her baby. "thank you" was her only reply as a loud growl came from her stomach which made the two stare at one another before giggling slightly. In a happy tone Bepo said "guess I need to get you two something to eat huh"? With that said the young bear got up left the room to hunt down something for the blonde to have for lunch. As he entered the kitchen there before him stood his captain who now greeted him with a simple "hello". Bepo sighed as he returned the greeting with nothing more than a quick nod of his head and started to fix Lucy's lunch. After a few minutes the bear had finished making Lucy's lunch and was about to take it to her when he was stopped abruptly by his captain. "Bepo I would like you to keep an eye on Lucy for me while I'm off the ship. You see there are a medical supplies that I need to pick". Bepo quickly responded with "of course captain you can leave it to me". With a dark smile Law happily said "good I knew I could count on you, well I guess I'll be leaving now take care". As he watched is captain leave the room knowing that he would be heading to town for soon. He quickly rush to the room to inform Lucy what he had just been told. Soon as he returning to the room with her lunch, Bepo found that Lucy standing naked with nothing more than a towel on. They both screamed at the same time Bepo turned beet red and quickly said "I'm sorry" as he turned around and nearly dropping the tray of food he was holding. Lucy on the other hand ran to the bathroom is quickly as she could and as she hollered out "it's okay it's not your fault I should a have stayed in the bathroom till I was done I'll just be another minute or two". Bepo sighed as he quickly sat down on the bed and he placed the food next to him. He was feeling very bad about what he had just done, when all of a sudden he remembered why he rushed back to begin with. He quickly called out in a rushed tone "Lucy just I ran into the captains he told me that he was going to town for a while". After hearing this she rushed from the bathroom fully dress this time and replied "so that means I might be able to sneak away right"? At this the bear gave a quick nod as he continued to speak "yes I think you will be able to, but just to be on the safe side we should give it a little time. To make sure that the captain has left the ship. Also as soon as you make it to town you really should try to find a mariner's building. I think it would be the safest way possible I don't believe that the captain would run the risk of a fight with them to just get to back and they will be able to get you home. I wish I could tell you to pack up some of your things. Or give you some money to help you but unfortunately I'm going to have to lie to the captain. So hopefully he won't skin me alive when he's finds you gone. But first you should eat that way you have at least something in your belly when you take off, ok". Lucy found herself unable to control her joy and quickly leaped into the bears arms and hug him, with tears rolling down her eyes all she could say was a simple "thank you". From this all Bepo could do was blush, smile, and rub her back gently.

(meanwhile somewhere in the town two members of the magic guild Lamia Scale were trying to finish a mission)

"hurry up Sherry or I'll leave you behind we don't have much longer and we can head back home" said Lyon as he turned to face the young lady who was now walking slower and slower behind him with every step.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sound of his words snapped Sherry out of her thoughts she hastily replied "yes Lyon-sama I'm sorry I just can't seem to get my mind on our mission". As the two of them continue to walk together they couldn't help but think back to what they been told about a month ago. When they went to visit their friends at Fairy Tail. Sherry had took the news very hard although she would never admit it she considered Lucy to be a very good friend. The thought of Lucy being kidnapped and taken away from all of her friends only made Sherry very, very sad and cried most of the time. Lyon on the other hand was very angry that Gray had not been able to protect her. It's not that he love Lucy it's just that he could see that she was a very special person to everyone especially Gray. Hell he even found himself and Sherry both acting very differently around the blonde for him she brought a certain type of light into his life and he knew in some way Sherry was the same. Both of them were abruptly pulled back to reality when they realize they had reached the building of the client. Lyon was about to open the door when he stopped suddenly and noticed that someone had already grab the handle of the door. Lyon quickly steps back he and in a apologetic tone he said "please forgive me I did not see you there I was lost in my own thoughts". As the man in front of him turned and smiled and simply replied "no problem" before continuing into the store. As Lyon watched the man leave there was something about his smile that sent chills down his spine, apparently he wasn't the only one that the man made feel uncomfortable. Because he felt Sherry tug at his jacket and in a voice no higher than a whisper she told him "something about that guy scares the hell out of me Lyon-sama and I really don't want to go inside if he's there. So if it's okay with you I'll wait out here". Lyon nodded as he went inside to collect their pay, after coming inside Lyon quickly begin to search the room for his client. Truth be told something about the guy didn't sit well with him either and he would just assume to get in and out without running into him again. With a quick glance around the room his eyes finally fell upon they client and much to his dismay there stood the man that he didn't want to run into it. Lyon cursed quietly to himself "shit guess I'll wait then" and as he waited he could not help but find himself staring at this man and as he tried to figure him out.

(Lyon's point of view)

I guess my plans failed... I had really hoped that this mission would help Sherry get her mind off Lucy, but it's just not working. Oh shit... I almost ran into someone! I'm so out of it that I didn't even see this guy. But now that I get a good look at him I really don't know how I missed him. Hell he is pretty fuck creepy if you ask me. Sure doesn't look like he's from around here and Sherry scared of him. to hell with this I'm just gonna get this job over with so we can go back home, now all I need to do is find with client, get paid, and then get out. Of all the rotten luck I could have today I have to wait on this creepy ass guy. Guess it can't be helped maybe he'll hurry up I just don't know why but I really don't want that guy. Maybe it's the marks on his arms, there is definitely not the symbols of a legal guild so maybe he's from some dark guild. Either... way it sounds like he's just here to pick up medicine, so I guess that he means no harm.

Lyon watch to quietly as the man paid for his goods and left. With a sigh he turned his attention to the client and decided that he would finish this quickly, He did not like the fact that sherry stayed outside specially since that man just left. As sherry waited patiently for Lyon to return she could not help have a very bad feeling about the man that they had just encountered. Sherry's unhappiness only worsens when she saw the man emerge from the shop only to be greeted by another strange looking man. As the two men begin to talk to each other Sherry could not help but get the feeling that maybe she should listen in on their conversation. as she did she was shocked to hear the name Lucy come out of one of the man's mounts. Sherry was about to confront to them when she was startled by a small tap on her shoulder that caused her to shriek. "Calm down Sherry it's just me! Let's go, I got our payment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

if we hurry we can catch the next train it leaves in about 10 minutes" snapped Lyon. As sherry started to calm down she quickly remembered what she just overheard. "Wait Lyon-sama that creepy guy from the shop. Was standing outside talking to another gentleman when I over heard him mention Lucy's name" screamed out Sherry. "What! Why the hell didn't you say something before now" snapped Lyon. "I was trying to find out more but when you tapped me on the shoulder you scared the hell out of me" Sherry replied in a irritated tone. Lyon sighed and said "look I'm sorry that I scared you but where are those guys now"? Sherry snapped "there over there" as she turned around trying to find the two gentlemen but had no luck "they must have left when I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry". As he thinking about what they should do, when out of nowhere they were tackled by an unknown person. As he tried to see what had hit them all he could make out was blonde. Still dazed Lyon tried to set up as he heard Sherry cry out "Lucy oh my god it's Lucy". As she heard her name being spoken she quickly turned to see who was calling out to her. As there eyes meet the young blonde screamed "Sherry, Lyon" and she threw herself at the two and began to cry. In shock all Lyon could do was stare at the girls as they cried loudly and hugged each another. After about 20 minutes of this the two girls claimed down, just when Lyon was about to ask Lucy where she had been. When she jumped to her feet, grabbed his shirt and in a panic stricken voice told the two of them "we have to get out of here, I can't let him find me. I promise that I will tell you everything that happened just as soon as we get away from here far away from the sea... please". Lyon and Sherry look at each other for a few minutes before Lyon replied "okay don't worry we'll get you out of town I promise. We'll go to the train station now and get tickets". Hearing what the white haired ice-maga had just said only made Lucy start crying again as she quickly nodded in agreement. As the three of them made their way to the train station, Sherry could not help but notice the bruises and mark that covered Lucy body. She really truly wanted to ask her friend what had happened to her, but remember what Lucy had told them. Sherry sighed sadly she began to think to herself.

(Sherry's point of view)

I can't believe that we found her. I'm so happy that she's okay even though she looks like she had one hell of a hard time. But what keeps troubling me is who is the guy that she said she had to get away from. Could he have been the one that kidnapped her or maybe he wants to hurt her. I don't know but every time I think about it I get a real bad feeling I just hope that we don't run into him.

After the three of them arrived at the train station Lyon told the girls "I want the two you to sit on the bench here while I'll go inside and purchased tickets". Sherry quickly replied "yes Lyon-sama" as the two girls sit quietly on the bench waiting for Lyon to return. Sherry noticed something odd around Lucy's neck at first she thought it might be a necklace but as she looked at it more closely. She realized that in fact it was a collar of some kind out of shock she quickly grab Lucy's arm. Then asked in a gentle tone "what kind of monster would make someone wear something like that". Lucy tried to say something but found herself only able to cry, as two tattooed arms gently wrapped around her. Followed by a chilling reply "why my dear that monster would be me isn't that right miss Lucy". Then Law slowly stroke the side of Lucy's face, while Sherry watch the man before her a rush of terror made her jumped as she suddenly remembered this man from the shop and without warning she slap a man's hands away. from Lucy as she quickly pulled the terrified blonde to her feet and around behind herself trying to protect Lucy. "Who the hell are you" demanded Sherry and she kept herself ready to attack hoping that Lyon would quickly come to help. Law now found himself grinning like a Cheshire cat from what he saw as he moved around the bench to take a seat. As coughed slightly to clear his throat before answering "well aren't you quite rude young lady as well it, must be a maga thing miss oh that's right. What was your name again"?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"My fucking name is none of your business" snapped Sherry trying not to show the growing fear inside of her and then a very eerie laugh boomed from the young man sitting on the bench, Law then continued to talk "please forgive me, but I think I've taken a liking to you miss Mage. So please allow me to introduce myself I am Trafalgar Law captain and doctor of the heart pirates". As the man continue to talk Sherry could not help but notice that Lucy begin to shake more with every word he seem to say. Sherry turned her attention to Lucy as she to try to calm her down, when Law suddenly stood up as if he was about to do something. "So Law just what the hell do you want"? Sherry snapped out in anger. "Well you see my dear I'm a pirate and you do know what a pirate is right?" not waiting for a answer Law started to move closer to the two girls as he continued what he was saying. "you see Miss Mage a pirate is someone who goes around stealing very rare and valuable treasure. But you see to a pirate there is one thing that is unacceptable and that is to have someone else come along and steal there treasure from them. Which is exactly the thing that you are doing Miss Mage, Sherry was listening to what the man was saying. When she noticed that he was trying to close the gap between them. While Law finish talking Sherry was able to keep a short distance between the three of them. "Are you trying to say that Lucy is some sort of thing that you can just take whatever the hell you feel like it! Well now if that's the case then you have to get through me first if you want Lucy!". Sherry screamed at him as she activated her magic Doll Play Attack: Stoned Doll and ordered it to attack him.

Law quickly dodged the attack and replied "I'm sorry miss Mage, as fun as it would be to get you on my table. Miss Lucy is still holds more interest than you, but if you are truly serious about saving her I guess I won't hold back then". After Law dodged the attack he quickly positions himself between the doll and the two girls. Sherry quickly grab Lucy and moved backwards as she heard Law speak as if she was no threat. "although I can't promise that I won't kill you. **(Room)** now that you are on my table I hope that you can offer some type of entertainment **(Shambles)**. Sherry barely had time to think as she watched her doll fall to the ground in pieces. She could hear Lucy scream "Sherry run get out of the blue circle" but it was too late. Law now stood before sherry as he raised his hand he shouted **("Mes")** as he was about to make contact a chill passed between the two of them as a wall of ice now stood in her place. "Lucy, Sherry are you alright, what the hell's going on and who the fuck is this guy"? asked Lyon as he now ran towards the girls. Sherry replied in a relieved tone "Lyon-sama I'm so glad that your here. That's the man who kidnapped Lucy and he's trying to take her back. Be careful he has some strange power and he was able to cut my doll". "Sherry I wanted to take Lucy and run to the nearest train I don't care which one you get on just get the hell out of here. I'll stay and fight this guy, so don't argue with me just go"! Lyon ordered. but before Lyon had a chance to attack, is ice-shield shattered as Law now stood before them. With a twisted smile plastered upon his face that made Lyon blood run cold. As he heard Law call out **("Room** **and counter shock")** as he and Sherry fell to the ground leaving Lucy helpless and unprotected. Lyon started to lose consciousness as he heard Law say "welcome back Miss Lucy! did you really think that you could get away from?" Lyon could hear the screams coming from Lucy as his world with black. Now that the fight had ended Law quickly move to where Lucy was. He attempted to reach down and grab her, only to find that the young girl began to scream and fight against him. Law sighed heavily and whispered softly to Lucy "how wonderful that you still have so much fight left in you". This was followed by a quick blow to her face rendering her unconscious. As Lucy begins to fall Law quickly caught her and gently kiss your forehead, as he started to walk back to the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back at the ship Bepo was lost in his own thoughts, trying to think up an excuse to tell the captain. So he was not aware that the captain had just returned and was now standing in font of him until he heard. "Bepo! tell me did she ask you for help or did you take it upon yourself to help her? the bears head shot up as he said nothing more than "I sorry captain". "Don't worry about it Bepo I'm not mad. Hell if anything I'm overjoyed, you two did exactly what I thought you would. Oh Bepo one more thing before I go, your on guard duty tonight because you disobeyed my orders, is that understood". The bear quickly nodded his head in agreement to what the captain had just told him. The bear watched sadly as the Two disappeared from site, as he found himself almost in tears at the thought of what is captain might do to her. For trying to run away from him all Bepo could do was pray that she would still be alive in the morning as he turned his attention to the order he was just giving.

-( time skip 3 days later)-

Lyon slowly opens his eyes to find himself in a white room as he tried to remember what had happened to him a familiar voice call to him. Hearing this Lyon tried to setup but was stopped when his body as he was hit with a horrible pain. Screaming out in anguish as he fell backwards on the bed and he was about to try to sit up again when he was a stopped Grey. Who is now the screaming at him "lay down you idiot are you trying to kill yourself! I don't know what the hell happened to two, but whatever it was nearly killed both of you. The doc said that you and Sherry have to lay still because your heart suffered major damage". But before Gray could say another word Lyon interrupted with tear filled eyes as he stuttered out "we found Lucy". As these words hit Gray he jerked Lyon almost completely out of the bed. "What the hell do you mean you found Lucy! Is she okay, did you try to save her, what the hell happened? talk to me Lyon!". Gray question as he shook Lyon violently, but when the doctors saw this they immediately ran into separate the two. While the doctor push Gray back as the nurse tried to help Lyon back into bed, when a few minutes had passed both of them said they were fine. With a look of worry on his face the doctor ordered the nurses to leave as he exited the room he turn back and simply said "you're lucky to be alive my son you should remember that". Lyon tried to look gray in the eyes as he began to speak but found himself able to "Gray it's true we ran into Lucy in this town she looked beat up and scared out of her mind. Truth be told when I finally met the bastard that kidnapped her I can understand why. Sherry and I both tried to save her but we were totally defeated, I didn't even get a chance fight. Gray that guy is bad news he has some kind of strange power and it's not magic. He slice in my ice and Sherry's dolls like they were nothing. I've never been so ashamed of myself I let you down and worst of all, if anything else happened to that girl I don't think I could live with myself. I can't imagine what he did to Lucy all I know is that I've never seen such a fear and sorrow in someone's eyes. Gray can... you... ever...f". Suddenly alight knock was heard at the door that interrupting there conversation, before the white haired boy could finish what he was saying. "Please excuse me for the interruption my name is Master Chief Petty Officer Coby of the marines and I am here to speak with Lyon Vastia about his attack that took place 3 days ago. so which of you gentleman would that be?" Not sure exactly what was going on the young white haired Mage slowly raised his hand and replied "that would be me, so just who the hell is that bastard anyways". Coby cleared his throat with a small cough as he handed the white haired Mage a odd looking place down piece of paper and asked "I like you to take a look at this photographs and tell me if this is the gentleman who attacked you"? Lyon shook his head in agreement as he turned over the piece of paper. As his eyes fill up on the man's face a sharp pain shot through his body that only allowed him to whisper " yeah that's him". Upon hearing is Gray quickly asked "who the hell is this guy and where can I find him"? the two ice mages stared at the young man as he wrote something down on a piece of paper and hand it to the gentleman standing beside him before telling him to go on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After doing this Coby turned his attention back to young mages before him. "Trafalgar Law is the captain of the heart pirates and is the name of the man that attacked you. As to where he is I can't honestly say, we didn't really even know where he's has been in the pasted 3 months since we last received a report on his whereabouts. I'm not sure why he may have to attached you but I do not recommend that you chase after him. He is an extremely dangerous man, in fact I'm extremely surprised to see you in one piece" said Cody. "one piece! What the hell do you mean" snapped both Gray and Lyon. Coby now spoke in a serious tone "Law is the user of a devil fruit called Ope Ope no Mi, which allows him to create a spherical territory of the blue light aura. In this territory he is capable of separating and displacing anything and everything inside. This also includes himself so you see with his powers Law is easily capable of causing mass havoc within an area he can control. Which is why he is known as one of the most dangerous rookies of his generation. So I warn you not to go looking for him". "You can say whatever you wanted to me, but I plan on finding that bastard you see he kidnapped a friend of mine and hurt two others. So yeah I plan on finding him and kicking his ass, so before I go give me one of those pictures." stated Gray. As he turned to leave he said goodbye to Lyon and headed straight back to Fairy Tail. Sadly as Coby watch the dark haired Mage leave he could not help but pray that he would save his friends as he to said goodbye and left the room too.

-( time skip 4 months later, a total of 6 months after the kidnapping)-

The snow had just begin to fall as the train offloaded it's passengers. A young man with piercings on his face and a small black cat step out of the train he couldn't help but feel that something about this mission was going to be trouble. The iron-slayer could not help but growled deeply as he began to walk to the nearest inn. "You know I really don't understand why you chose this mission the pays not great and it's a pretty easy job" questions Lily. But the only reply he received was a simple growl, at this the black cat decided that he should leave it be and follow quietly behind his partner. As they to continue to walk silently through the snow the iron-slayer found himself once again filled with thoughts of what life was like just a short 6 months ago. Before it all seemed to go so very wrong.

(Gajeel's point of view)

I hope this rumor turns out to be true this time, I just don't know how much more of this I can take. Hell I never even try this hard to find Metalicana, if someone had told me 6 months ago that I'd be on some crappy mission chasing after bunny girl I would of kick their ass. God I could of never imagined that one person could affect so many people. I can't even remember the last time Levy smiled and it seems like it's been ages since those two idiots got into it, not that I really mind the silence.

but it's like the whole guild stopped living the day she disappeared, hell even I find my self missing her too. Look god I've never really asked for anything hell I don't even know if you're out there, but please just this once give me something I beg you.

Lily quickly caught the dragon slayer attention by calling out "Gajeel you just passed the inn are you sure you're up to this mission"? Once again the only reply was a deep and long growl followed by some muffled cursing. Gajeel quickly spun around to retrace your steps to the inn, but stopped instantly when the faint yet strongly familiar smell of vanilla hit his nose. He instantly drop everything he was carrying and ran off in the direction it was coming from. Lily on the other hand stood there in shock as he watched what I just happened he decided very quickly that he should follow his partner. Because he knew this man did nothing without a good reason.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As he tried to catch up to Gajeel, only to find that the dragon slayer was moving faster and faster with each step and soon Lily had lost sight of him completely. Gajeel desperately searched for where the smell was coming from, until he rounded a corner and there she was. God in his whole life he had never been so happy to see someone as he was to see her. What out thinking clearly he immediately ran up to the blonde grabbed her and hugs her tightly as he began to cry he gently whispered her name "Lucy". The young slayer suddenly came to his senses when he heard the faint voice of the girl say "leave you have to get out of here please I don't want to hurt you too". Gajeel was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about. When suddenly he hit it from behind by something the pain was that as if he had just been shot. It caused his chest to burn as he began to fall to his knees as he desperately held on to Lucy's arm in fear that of he let go she would be gone. Lucy was being dragged down by the weight of the near death dragon slayer. Lucy began to cry and she screamed "Gajeel, Gajeel please don't die for the love of god please don't die, hold on I'll go get some One". In shock at what she saw the young blonde forgot that she was not alone. As she turned to try to find help she was forcibly jerked backwards by someone grabbing your hair. In a frigid voice Law said "just where the hell do you think you're going"? "But he, he needs help or he'll die please. I promise I will go with you I won't go with him. Just let me get some help please". Law quickly flashed Lucy and very twisted smile and replied "very well I'll grant you this one but you owe me I think ten good lashings and me taking you completely apart again should be a fair trade for his life wouldn't you agree Miss Lucy". Gajeel was now laying motionless on the ground he tried with all his strength and will to move, but found himself unable to do. Even though he could not move or speak he could still here desperate cries from Lucy begging the man for his life. At the moment Gajeel heard Lucy agree to what man had just said he wished to god that she would just let him die. After what seem like hours of silence Gajeel could now hear and smell that bastard has he slowly crouched down beside him and whispered the word that would tear the young iron-slayer apart. "I want to thank you very much for showing up today. You're just a little push I needed to at last break her completely. So once again thank you oh so very much for making it so that she will never leave". In the distance Gajeel could hear Lucy scream "it this way, it's this way please help him". When Lucy and the doctor had to finally made it to you where Gajeel lay. Law allowed Lucy to say farewell to her old friend, as the weeping blonde now crouch beside her beloved guild member she bent down and gently kiss his cheek and she whispered. "Thank you for still trying to find me but please stop, tell everyone to stop looking for me. I can't bear the thought of him hurting anyone else because of me again. When you make it through this and I know you will please tell everyone I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I was weak and I'm sorry that I caused them so much suffering I hope that one day...". Gajeel found himself unable to hear her anymore as everything went completely black and numb. Law quickly called out catching the attention of his crew as he ordered "I want you to take Lucy back to the ship and prepared to set sail" as his crew replied in agreement as they set off with Lucy besides them. Law then turned to the doctor and said "if you want to save his life you'll need this" has he pitch a small red glass box over his shoulder as he left. The doctor hastily scrambled to catch the falling object, because he knew all too well who is the surgeon of death was. The doctor was able to rush so young boys to his office with the help of the few volunteers. The nurses frantically raced around the room trying to prepare everything the doctor would need in hopes of saving this boy's life. When everything was prepared as needed the head nurse went to the doctor and asked "excuse me doctor just how are you going to be able to save him when his heart's been removed from his chest"? The doctor found himself silent for a few minutes before replying "I'm sorry my dear there are only two ways to go about this. one way is impossible for me for to do, because I do not possess the same ability as the man who did this. I can however easily do the second but the real question is is a boy strong enough to survive it, that is all we can hope for. "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After saying this the doctor turned and headed towards the operating room to began what would be a very long and danger surgery. Lily now was beginning to panic for it had been over an hour since he last seen Gajeel. When he was suddenly stopped by a black haired girl "Lily what are you doing here and where it is Gajeel?" asked ever so sweetly. Lily begin to explain what had happened "Gajeel and I had just arrived in the town when suddenly Gajeel took off as if he was chasing something. Unfortunately I reacted too late in chasing him and quickly lost him , so for the last hour I've been searching high and low with no Luck". "What! Just how the hell do you lose a big guy with black hair and piercings all over his face Lily". screamed a very angry Wendy. But before the terrified black cat could say anything else as a gentleman walked up and said "excuse me, but I seen the gentleman to your talking about, in fact I was one of the men that carried him to the local doctor's office. He was pretty bad, I mean he did get into a fight with Law captain of the heart pirates. If you'd like I can show you where your friend at "Wendy reply "please yes". after a short walk Wendy and Lily rushed through the front door of a small old rundown green and white building. As soon as Wendy entered the room she began to sniff out any signs of Gajeel. Lily attempted to try to find a nurse or doctor to speak with. But had no luck and was about to call out to Wendy, when the young black haired girls came rushing by calling to Lily "this way, this way" and pointed to a yellow door in the far end of the hall. following Wendy's directions Lily transformed as he burst through the door with Wendy behind him. It's true they expect to see Gajeel hurt, but this is truly unreal there he laid before them on the table with his chest split completely open. surrounded by a group of people who they hoped to be doctors and nurses. The two watched what was happening to their friends as they heard the older gentleman scream out a nurse "get ready! Were fixing to try to reattach his heart and once we started we won't be able to stop ok people". "What do you mean by reattach his heart" asked Wendy timidly, "nurse get them out of here" yelled the doctor. The nurse attempted to remove the young girl and the cat from the room, only to hear the doctor call out of her help "quick nurse I need more blood, he's losing it too quickly, I can't stitch him up fast enough"! "Please let me help, I have healing magic" demanded a young girl. The doctor snapped "then get the hell over here and start because at this rate he's going to die". Wendy quickly steps next to the doctor and began to chance a magic spells. Lily watched quietly as he can only wonder what could have happened to Gajeel.

It had been just a little less than a day since we left the last town Lucy's mood has not improved. Bepo sighed as he lightly tapped on the young girls door and asked "may I come in, I have your clean laundry" "ok coming in" answered Lucy. Bepo walked through the door to fine her standing in front of a mirror with a pile of clothes on the bed. "Lucy you haven't changed yet! You know the captain will only get angry if he sees you like this" snapped the bear. "Why does it really matter what I wear the next time that Law comes to see me, he will just take me apart again". sadly said the blonde as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Bepo sighed as the captain entered the room and motions for her to follow him The bear watch as they left the room. Bepo sighed as he decided get some fresh air truthfully he did not really want to hear her screams of pain and anguish. Bepo sighed again as he begin to think of the worst time Law hurt her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-(flashback to the day Lucy first tried to escape)-

( Lucy's point of view)

I was awoken sounds of that Bepo calling my name I was about to ask him what happened, when I heard Law tell him to get out. I guess he's pretty mad at the Bepo, after the Two of them left I tried to remember what had happened, and as it slowly came back to me I felt sick. But at least I knew they were alive and in truth I am completely terrified of what Law will do to me as punishment for running away. Whatever it is I'm sure it won't kill me, somehow I don't believe he's going to let me go that easily even if it is at his own hands. Sigh... ok someone's knocking maybe its Bepo.

Bepo entered the room with his usual "hello Lucy are you feeling better? I brought you lunch you should really eat". As he set the food in front of her, things became very quiet between them. "Bepo can I ask you something?" Lucy continue to speak not waiting for the bears reply. "How mad do you think law is about me running off?" Lucy watched the bears facial expressions turn from joy to worry as he coughed slightly before trying to speak. "In all the time I've known the captain I've never seen him this mad. Some of the crew haven't even seen him for two days, shortly after he brought you back and put you in this room. I heard him say as he passed me in the hall did he would have to think of a very good punishment for you. The fact that he had himself locked up in his office for the past Two days is really beginning to worry me. Don't get me wrong I'm not worried because he's mad at me, I'm worried about what he might be planning to do you. I'm sorry Lucy but I can't help you, it's not that I don't want to but I think it this point the captain would probably kill someone over you. Sorry I have to go I was told I couldn't stay very long, bye". these words of caution left Lucy stocked and terrified, but what worries her the most is that no one had really seen Law in two days. Which was very unlike him although he was an asshole he still was very polite and greeted his crew daily. After Lucy ate she decided that she would try to get some sleep, as she slowly started to doze off, the door was kicked violently open to reveal a very angry man. Lucy tried to sit up that was now face to face with Law, who in a blink of an eye move from the door to the side of her bed. As she stared into his cold eyes it seems as if her heart stopped, when suddenly without a word Law grabbed Lucy by her hair and begin to drag her off the bed and down the hall. Lucy pleaded and screamed in pain as he continue to drag her through a very small door. When the two of them came through the door Law hurled her across the room with such a force she slammed into the wall on the other side. Lucy tried to catch her breath from the impact when she heard the clicking sound of the door being locked. The helpless girls begin looking around and as she did she noticed the room was dark, cold and had a strange sickening smell to it, that almost made her throw up. But what caught her eye most was odd collection of what looks like chains, ropes and strange objects on the wall. Lucy could swear that the room was growing colder as Law begin to speak "I want you to shut the fuck up and listen to what I'm going to say and if you say one single word before I'm done talking to you I will cut you tongue from your head. Well now my dear girls, I have to say you truly went did it this time. Hell I thought I was treating you pretty good, well that rape thing aside and all. But then you went and had to do something so stupid and hurtful. Tell me did you really think that you could get the fuck away from me, my sweet little pet. But you did try to run away didn't you, and in all honesty I really hoped that I would have to bring you this room. They say some people have to learn the hard way and I'm afraid my dear, but it seems like you're one of those." Lucy was frozen in the fear as the man continue to talk as he started to walk towards her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I am truly sorry about what is about happen but I guarantee you will never forget what I'm about to do, and for that reason you will never want to run away from me again, I guarantee you. But I guess I can give you one bit good news I won't kill you, although I can't really say that you want wish to god I had when I'm done with you. Well now with all that said should we begin". At that he once again grabbed Lucy by the hair and begin to drag her, but this time he moved her to the middle of the room where I set of chains hung down from the ceiling. Law then forcefully grab both her arms and quickly locked them into place. He then moved around behind the terrified girl and he ripped her clothing from her body, with a dark expression on his face that Lucy had never seen before. She watched as the man move across the room and return again with what appeared to be a very nasty looking whip. It was made up of many small tightly woven pieces of leather and jagged shards of metal. Her eyes widen as the man once again moved around behind her. When without warning the mixture of metal and leather tore into her body causing her to scream, Law continue this process over and over till his arms were tired. Leaving Lucy bloody cut and unconscious from the pain, the fact that she had passed out at some point in time during the beating only angered the man more. He approached the blonde and with the use of smelling salts woke her back up as Lucy became conscious again, the pain from the beating made her cry out. As tears ran down her face she desperately look around the room as the man spoke again. "Let me ask you something my sweet pet, just how are you supposed to learn your lesson if you keep passing out. The answer is you can't but don't worry I can give you something to keep that from happening". Lucy barely conscious in all of this watched as he put something into a fire and then turn and walk to a table near to where she was hanging. Upon reaching the table Law quickly rummaged around in a bag and found what he was looking for. With no strength left Lucy was helpless as he easily pushed a needle full of something into her body. Law then spoke yet again as he retreated from Lucy to where the fire was so the medicine to take affect. "your probably wondering what I gave you, don't worry it's nothing, just a chemical that blocks your body's ability to pass out from pain. The only downside is it takes a few minutes to start working so I guess we have a little time to kill don't we. Tell me Lucy what should I do with you to make you understand that you belong to me and that your mine. Back in the village were I come from, oh that's right I'm never told you anything about myself have I? Well you see I come from a small hunting village in the north blue and it's customary for everyone to mark all of their positions and properties with their house brand. That way you don't have to worry about someone else coming along and stealing your shit. You'd be very surprised to see how well it worked, but then again I guess you can find out for yourself". Lucy could clearly see that Law was now coming towards her and in his hand was a very large brand of his pirate mark that now shined bright red. With what little strength she could muster Lucy desperately tried to pull herself free from the chains. But was stopped abruptly as Law punched her hard in the face causing her to become motionless. The man that then positioned himself behind Lucy and snapped out "if you don't hold still it won't come out right!" then without warning she could feel it the hot searing pain that was coming from her back. The young girl tried to thrash and tear away from the cause of the of her pain. But was held firmly in place by the muscular arm of the Law. After what seems like an eternity he finally removed the now cool brand from her back and whispered in such a gentle tone. "there now all done, see that wasn't so bad" then gently kiss her bloody and tear stained cheek. Causing the young girl to cry even more as she heard the sound of the brand hit the floor. Dazed, confused and forced to stay conscious Lucy was helpless to do anything, but watch as Law now stood before her as he pulled out a small glass jar from his pocket. "Lucy, oh Miss Lucy care to take a guess what this is? no I guess you won't, will you, but it looks like you're starting to learn to do as your told. So as a reward I'll just get to the last form of your punishment and hell I'll even tell you what it is, see these guys there another little keepsake I brought from home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

You see my sweet child, committing a crime in my village was taboo and unforgivable. It didn't matter what you did the punishment was still the same and it was very, very effective to such an extent that we had very little crime in our village at all. This particular punishment involved only a small handful of what were nick named the liars sin. You see these little guys are a type of worm that would eat the tissue of the victim that was found between the skin and the muscle. I know what you're thinking what a terrible way to die right. Well I'm sorry to say my sweet dear, but you can die from these little guys so don't worry. Remember I told you that I wouldn't kill you, I mean if I did where would the fun in that be" he seemed to sing out in a playful tone. As he crouch down to Lucy's torn and bloody feet as she watched him opened a small jar and dumping the contents out just less than an inch away from her toes before exiting the room. Completely broken Lucy could only watch hopelessly as the tiny little worms begin to crawl on her feet in inside her skin. Outside of the door Law now stood with his head low and a scowl across his face listening to the blood curdling screams coming from the young girl within. The young man sighed heavily as he quickly lock the door and started down the hall. As he walked he begin to think to self what he had just done.

(Law's point of view)

I'm so sorry Lucy. I can't believe I actually went so far as to use them on her. At first I was just going to threaten her with them. But for some strange reason the more I thought about her leaving the angry I got, I don't know when I became so obsessed with her at first I thought it was just a medical thing. Chance to study a new type of person, but after I kidnapped her I started to notice something about her. No matter what I did to her something never seems to disappear I just can't seem to find a way to describe it. Which drives me crazy, it's like she's joy, happiness, or light in human form. If I was to be honest with myself I'd have to say the thought of her not with me makes me feel dead inside and I hate it. even if it means I have to cause her pain to make her stay then I will.

After several hours had passed Law return to the room, gently he cradled the young girl and unlocked her chains. Then he carried her to a small bed in the corner of the room and laid her down on the bed. When he started to treat her injuries he heard a tiny cracked voice coming from the girl. Law lean down so he could make out what she was saying "baby... please the baby... help... don't let it die". stocked from what he had just heard Law slowly nodded as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

-( flashback ends )-

The sun was now sitting and the crew began to make dinner, many of the crew members had become very fond of Lucy and would go out of their way to try to keep her happy. They also knew that the captain was over protective of her and sometimes took things too far. ever since they left the last town 3 days ago Lucy seems to be even more sad and lonely looking. Bepo most of all was worried it's true he didn't know a lot about human women. But he did know that it wasn't a good for her to be so depressed. "I can't stand it no more, there has to be something we can do for her. Maybe we can some help cheer her up". said the bear as he slammed his hands on the table. "We all feel the same way Bepo but what the hell do you expect us to do" reply Shachi the whole crew sighed out of frustration when all of a sudden. Penguin shouted "ah, I know when I was younger and my sister was pregnant with her first child my mom was always making her go outside. She always would say that nothing will make a woman happier then some good sunshine and fresh air. so how about we take Lucy out on the town to have fun at the next town we dock at!". "yeah well that's a great idea and all but the capital never go for it" snapped Shachi.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Actually I think it would do her some good and I know my crew wouldn't let anything happen to her. Let me see it's about a months travel to the next town from here. By then she'll be too far along to give anyone a hard time, so I really don't see any harm in it. But just so she doesn't get the wrong idea you guys aren't allowed to say a word to her till we make port and that's an order". Law told them in a playful yet cautious tone. As he turned and left the room the cheerful cries of the crew could be heard throughout the ship.

-( time to skip 1 month later)-

It was early in the morning as Lucy went from room into the kitchen to try to find her something to eat. Upon entering the kitchen Lucy was scared half to death by the sudden shout of "surprise" that came from the entire crew. Bepo ran up to Lucy and with the biggest smile she had ever seen "Lucy, Lucy guess what the captain gave us permission to take you to town so you can do what ever you want" said the bear in a joyful tones. Lucy had a look of complete shock and disbelief on her face. She quickly glanced in Law's directions to see if this is true or not and with a quick nod Law then gave his blessing. From his reply Lucy could be only smile and began to cry tears of joy as she hurried to her room to change. After some time had passed the group of pirates and Lucy slowly made their way through town. Shachi and Penguin couldn't help but watch as Lucy and Bepo were running around like two little kids. As the day continued on the crew went shopping and ate at many different restaurants. They all seem to be having a great time especially Lucy but sadly is nightfall came She begin think of the fact that she had to once again return Law and this made her very depressed. So much so that she was no longer paying attention to her surroundings and did not realize that a group of mariners had somehow separated her from the crew. Sadly Lucy stopped abruptly when she realized that she almost bumped into someone as a result she quickly apologized for not paying attention. After that Lucy called out to asked Shachi "how much longer can we stay" as she turned around she suddenly realized that she was all alone. With a heavy sigh Lucy decided that she should go look for them. Twenty minutes have passed and Lucy had no luck in finding them. Exhausted and tired she now found herself on a very beautiful bridge that overlooked I deep river that shine like gold, the young blonde now begin to think of what she should do.

( Lucy's point of view)

I can't believe that somehow I got lost from them what the hell am I going to do Law is going to be so pissed. He'll probably lock me in my room and throw away the key after this. Oh god! What is he gonna do the crew. Shit.. guess I better that least head back to the ship maybe if I do that than he won't be so mad at them. Wait...what the hell! I can't believe that I just said I'd willingly back, I mean I'm all alone here and there's no one to make me go back to him. Hell if I wanted to I could jump on the next train and go back home, back to fairy tail, and my friends.

Lucy snapped back to reality and she began to rummage through the tiny little purse they had given her and hope that there were still few coins with in it. She stop abrupt as tears began to pour down her face when a sudden thought hit her. If she went back home she would have to faced her friends the way she was now. She could only imagine the look a pain, hurt and sadness on their faces when they found out


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

She could only imagine the look a pain, hurt and sadness on their faces when they found out what he had done to her and that she now a full 8 months pregnant with his child. "oh god how can I ever face them" cried out the blonde in a desperate voice. Dizzy and sick from the reality of the whole thing she stumbled and almost fell, thankfully she was able to catch herself on the edge of the bridge. She began to cry her eyes out and she stared hopelessly at the beautiful river below her. Deep down in her heart she knew that she had nowhere to go, she couldn't return home and she would rather die then return to him. Lost in the depths of despair there was only answer that she could find, her body begin to shake as she slowly climb on to the ledge of the bridge that hung out over the water. Lucy gently rub her belly and whisper sweetly "I'm sorry little one mommy just can't go back, not to him", as the ocean breeze brushed across her face as she allowed herself to fall into the water.

-( flashback 10 minutes ago)-

"But Zoro I thought you said you knew were the ship was, if we don't hurry up and make it back soon will miss dinner" whined a very impatient Luffy. Zoro trying desperately to drowned out Luffy's constant nagging when he caught site but something very odd. That made him stop suddenly causing Luffy to slam into his back "why the hell did you stop" yelped Luffy in a very angry tone. "doesn't that seem like an odd thing for a girl to be doing "asked Zoro as he pointed towards the bridge. Luffy slowly look in the direction Zoro had pointed, when suddenly he that's the young girl. without warning Luffy screamed " oh my god there's a girl up there! what the hell she doing up there!" as he grabbed a hold of Zoro. " that's why I said it was odd"snapped Zoro. before he could say anymore the 2 of them watched as the young girl begin to fall. Luffy was about to run after the girl when suddenly he was just stopped by Zoro. " I'll go! here hold my swords" screamed Zoro as he tossed Luffy his sword and began to run.

(Zoro's point of view)

shit I'm lost again damn and Luffy just want shut up. Why hell would a girl be standing on the bridge...Luffy can you possibly be any slower? what!... Oh shit!... She's falling, I'm not gonna make it in time, either way she's going to hit the water. maybe if I can catch her I can protect her from the impact.

"Zoro! Zoro! are you guys okay, is she alive say something" yelled Luffy in a worried tone. by the time Luffy had made it to where they were. Zoro had managed to drag the unconscious young blonde out of the water. after a few minutes have passed Zoro was able to catch his breath as he quickly told Luffy " she's pregnant and I think we need to get her to a doctor" in a very worried tone Luffy replied " let's take her to chopper he'll know what to do". the green haired swordsman agreed as he scooped up the young blonde and started running after his captain. soon the cries for help from there captain were heard by the other members of the straw hat crew. " is that Luffy and Zoro" asked Nami "it appears that they need some sort of help miss navigator" stated robin. As soon as Luffy and Zoro arrived on the deck of Sunny they begin to scream "Chopper where the hell is Chopper". Soon as Chopper heard his name he was there in front of them " what's wrong, oh my god who is she. is she alright quick bring her this way". Zoro quickly carried the young girl into the room for Chopper to examine. "Put her down on the bed there, what happened to her is she hurt, bleeding, cut or what?" question the tiny reindeer. Gently Zoro place the young blonde on the bed and then moved away from her so Chopper could to do his job. Out of exhaustion Zoro found himself a seat next to the wall as he began to tell Chopper.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I don't know why but for some reason she was standing on a bridge and then the next thing I knew she fell. By the time I caught her we both ended up in the cold ass water, other than that she seems to be fine and she was unconscious when I pulled her out. Oh yeah there is one more thing I guess she's pregnant". Chopper screamed "what she's pregnant! Why the hell didn't you say that first and she fell in cold water, this could be really bad". Outside on the deck of Sunny the others Straw Hat members began to question there captain about what happened. "Do you guys know who she is "inquired Robin, Luffy only shook his head no. Nami sigh and in it irritated tone said "okay then why don't you tell us what you doing know Luffy". Luffy started to open his mouth to speak when he was suddenly cut off by Franky who is now was screaming "mariners! we got mariners four ships on the port side and coming up fast shit there ready too close to try to fire the cannon. But if we go now we can still make a run for it", " Well then lets get the hell out of here" said Luffy. "What!" shouted the completely stunned crew, as the ship quickly left from the town. "So let me get this straight you actually want to run from a fight" asked Nami, Luffy was now staring at Nami with a dumb founded look across his face. As he snapped out "well of course we can't fight! Them chopper would have a fit because she's pregnant"! "well now that makes sense captain does it miss navigate" laugh robin Nami sighed "yes, yes, yes let's get out of here Franky". After about four hours of being chased by the mariners the Straw Hats finally lost them. Nami smiled and happily said "I think we lost them guys", "well I guess I'll go start dinner" announced Sanji as he turned and lit his cigarette. As he started to head to the kitchen Luffy called out "Sanji cook something that's good for a pregnant woman ok". Sanji smiled and replied "yes captain but while I'm cooking why don't you tell everyone about that girl". Luffy agreed and ran inside as the others followed, meanwhile Zoro continue to watch the young blonde, as Chopper made sure she was okay. "is she going to be okay" inquired Zoro in a worried tone, "yes I believe they will be just fine but I would feel better if I could get her into some dry clothes. maybe robin are Nami might have something she could change into. Zoro I want to stay here in case she wakes up while I go ask them." "Okay" was all Zoro said as he watched the reindeer leave the room. After chopper left the room Zoro couldn't help but stare at the young blonde something about her was just so familiar but he couldn't put his finger why.

(Zoro's point of view)

Well maybe she's going to be okay. I wonder who she is... maybe she's in trouble with the wrong guy or something. Who knows , but I can't shake this feeling that I meet her somewhere before or maybe she's just got one of those faces. Who knows, hell she can't be no older than 16 or 17 . Damn it...I know I've seen her somewhere before and it's starting to piss me off! I know maybe if I get a better look at her face.

Zoro so busy trying to get a better look at the girls face he never heard the door open, till it was too late. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from her go, get out" screamed Nami and she hit Zoro in the head and then threw him outside. Robin laughed quietly at what she had to saw. Nami huffed "I swear these idiot are going to be the death of me" Robin smiled sweetly has she began to change the girls clothes. But no sooner than Robin had to remove the girls shirt Nami called to her "Robin wait there's something on her back". Nami said "lift her up so I can get a better look",


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Robin inquired "what do you see?". Nami looked closely at what was there, As she began to make out what the mark was she gasps in horror. "oh my god! Its the heart pirates mark that poor girl" Robin and Nami quickly finish dressing the young girl. They were about to lay her down Robin notice that the girl had yet another mark on her hand. Although Robin did not recognize it as a pirate mark, she did not say anything, but she knew that she had saw it somewhere before. Sadly the two young ladies left the room to rejoin the rest of their crew. It was a cool snowy evening as Chopper walked into the infirmary, sadly it has been 3 days since the young girl has been brought to the ship and she still has not woken up. Chopper started to take the young girls vitals when he heard that sounds of light snoring coming from the corner of the room. The reindeer sighed at this and begin to think of just what had happened over the past 3 days.

(Chopper's point of view)

Well at least her vitals are stable and strong obviously someone has been taking good care of her. Although I still can't figure out why she hasn't woken up, maybe she's just a bit tired, I hope she wakes up soon because from what I can tell she's about 7 to 8 months along. Sadly if my guess is correct she is due within a month so I don't have a lot of time to prepare. But that is not what has been bothering me the most, I just can't understand why Zoro refuses to leave. I know he said that she looked familiar at all but, I don't think it'll do his health any good if you just continues to sit around. Oh well...it's not like you can really win with him or Luffy.

Chopper left the room once again to report to Nami and the others that the girls situation has not changed. As the door closed with a click Zoro was awoken yawned and looked around the room, sighed as his eyes fill up on the still sleeping blonde. "girl I wish you'd just wake up. Hell is been 3 days" Zoro whispered quietly to himself before stretching and going back to sleep. Lucy slowly started to stir underneath a pile of blankets slowly and carefully she began to setup. Looking around the room as the memories of what had happened hit her, she realized that someone had caught her. Lucy sighed and mumbled to herself "I guess he brought me back"and then decided that maybe she should go talk to Law. She got up out of bed and proceeded to head to the door, when a strong muscular arms reached out and grab her. Causing her to stop and turn quickly to face the owner of it. After a few second had passed Lucy suddenly screamed "who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room? please don't hurt me". Zoro could only stare half asleep at her before snapping at her "would you be quiet". Which only made Lucy cry upon seeing the tears in the young blonde eyes Zoro realized what he did and in a quiet voice he began speak. "look just calm down I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Although I don't blame you for reacting that way you don't have anything to worry about I'm not going to hurt you, by the way my name is Zoro. What's yours?". Lucy tried to claim down as she heard what the man was telling after he had finished what he was saying he realized his eyes are now locked on the pain filled eyes of the blonde. He heard her whisper " Lucy... my name is Lucy" and then she became silent again. Zoro sat quietly as he gave the girl time in hope's, that she would tell him what had happened to her. Unfortunately after about 10 minutes Zoro decided that he would just ask her. "So what's your story? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but just so you know your safe here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you plus I'm kind of a good listener, well at least that's what Nami and Robin say" said the green haired swordsman. Lucy stared at Zoro with a cautious look across her face as she continues to remain silent. Once again he waited for reply from the girl, as he was about to give up he heard the girl say "ok it's not like things to get any worse right" and was that she told Zoro her long and painful story. When Lucy had finished your story she was caught off guard as Zoro was now gently hugging her and he whisper softly


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"I'm so sorry, you don't have to be scared anymore you're safe here". Lucy was about to pull away when she felt something wet on her shoulder then she realized if a man is crying for her, for the first time since her kidnapping she truly felt safe.

-(time skip the day Lucy went into labor)-

Lucy happily hummed as she entered the dining area for breakfast. She started to take a seat when she greeted the cigarette smoking blonde who was busy making the feast he called a meal "good morning Sanji! I see you're up early did you sleep well"? Upon hearing Lucy sweet voice Sanji quickly set a plate full of food down in front of her has he replied. "why of course mademoiselle I slept wonderfully but what about yourself"? The way the cook answered her, made her giggle has she happily replied "yes I slept very nicely thank you, even if I am up most of the night to go pee". Lucy only smiled and started eating as she watched Sanji head back to the kitchen trying not to laugh from what she had said. When she had finished eating Sanji took her plate and gave her a cup of herbal tea. The sweet smell of the it her nose as she's about to drink it, when the door to the room crashed open and sounds of two figures arguing could be heard. "how many times do I have to tell you, she's too far along to be up there with you. It's bad for her health and the babies for her to climb the ladder to get there" shouted the smaller of the two in an angry tone. "For the love of god get off my back she's fine! Just so you know I'm not stupid enough to let her climate, I carry her" snapped the taller of the two in an irritated tone. The two of them to continue to argue like that till they took their seats and were greeted by Lucy and Sanji. "Hey if you guys don't stop arguing in front of a lady I'm going to give your food to Luffy got it" cautioned Sanji before he set in their food down. Lucy on the other hand smiled and said "good morning Chopper and Zoro I hope your morning's is going well". Zoro knotted as he started eating while Chopper cleared his throat and turned to Lucy and with a worried tone he began to lecture her. "How many times do I have to tell you, the possibility of you going into labor in the next day or two is very high. If you are in the crow's nest when you go into labor it could be very difficult to get you back to the infirmary". But before Lucy could say anything the conversation was interrupted as the remaining members of the crew have now arrived. In reaction to what was overheard a very angry Nami then shouted "what Zoro you're still dragging her to the crows nest are you insane, if she or that baby gets hurt I swear. I'll skin you alive, do you hear me". "But Nami why can't she go, she really likes it up there and Zoro won't let nothing happen to her". Cried Luffy as he began eating. "Miss navigator didn't you have something to tell Lucy" interrupted Robin with a giggle. Nami sighed and took a deep breath so she could claim down before saying "I was able to locate your hometown and from our current location it'll take us about two months to get there. As long as these idiots don't stir up any trouble". "wow Nami that was fast" said Luffy between mouthfuls of food. overjoyed from hearing this Lucy replied "really! thank you so much" and started to cry. At the sight of Lucy's happy expression the crew was overjoyed all except one. The green haired swordsman tried to hide his unhappiness that was now threatening to show. He quickly stood and announce "thanks for the food. if you need me I'll be training". As he left Robin and Lucy seem to be the only ones to notice this change. As the day continued on the crew stay busy with their day to day things. Nami and Franky discussing which route they would take over the next 2 months. Usopp, Brook, and Robin were trying to help Lucy decide on a name. Chopper was busy checking his medical supplies as he listen to Sanji and Luffy fight about food, Zoro was sitting quietly in the crow's nest lost deep in his thought about Lucy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Zoro's point of view)

Oh great here we go again... just how the hell did Chopper find out, I thought everyone was asleep. Oh well it's not like it's the first time Chopper lectured me, at least it's not Nami... Oh Lucy's already here, god she's beautiful when she smiles... Shit Nami! Great now I gotta listen to her too (sign) wait! what the hell did she just say... damn that Nami, I gotta get outta here.(sigh) Oh no I think she was watching me, I'm such a jerk I should be happy for her right. (sigh) Guess I'll apologize later, I just hope she's not mad.

It's not that he was unhappy for the young girl, it's just that over the short amount of time that she had been with them. He had started to develop feelings for her just the thought of her leaving make him feel uneasy. Out of frustration from his own feelings Zoro screamed as he threw a barbell across the room embedding it into the wall. When he realized what he had done, he shook his head and decided that he needed sleep. Evening now approached as Luffy and his crew now gathered for dinner, Lucy desperately wanted to speak with Zoro but unfortunately he did not come to dinner, which only caused the young girl to sigh sadly. Even without finishing her dinner she stood and in an apologetic tone said "please excuse me, I'm not feeling well I think I'll go lay down for a bit". Sanji raised an eyebrow at what she had just said and Chopper asked "are you feeling okay I could look you over if you'd like?" in a worried tone. Lucy shook her head no and replied "I think I just over did it today, little sleep and I'll be fine"and with that she went to lie down. Which is exactly what everyone else did shortly after eating. Lucy suddenly awoke from her sleep sweating heavily and grip in fear, her sweet slumber was disturbed by memories of her time with Law. In attempt to try to calm down she decided that she would get some fresh air. As she opened the door she was meet by a cold breeze as she noticed how beautiful the freshly fallen snow looked on the deck. When she was about to return to her nice warm bed. When she saw Zoro emerge from the man's quarters with a smile she called out to him. "Zoro I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep huh" Zoro was only half paying attention when he responded with a nod suddenly he realized. That Lucy was the one talking to him and that she was standing barefoot in the snow. "Are you crazy! Why the hell are you out here it's too damn cold. Nami and Chopper will kill me if you get sick" snapped Zoro. Lucy giggled at what he said and sweetly replied "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and thought maybe some fresh air would helpand what about you?". Zoro sighed and said "I'm on guard duty, do you want to come if so I'll have to carry you". Upon hearing this Lucy couldn't help but smile and say "why yes I'd love to go, but won't you get in trouble...with" but before she can finish, Zoro lifted her up and carried her bridal style. After entering the crows nest he gently put Lucy down and ask her if she was warm enough. She then quickly nodded yes then asked "what's wrong you seem to be down". "no I'm fine sorry if I made you worry" said Zoro in a dual tone. "Bullshit...Roronoa Zoro don't you give me that. I may not have known you very long but I can tell when your unhappy. If somethings wrong you can always tell me. Right! I mean your probably the only person that I ever really told what exactly happened to me. So please if somethings is bothering you just tell me okay". Yelled Lucy in a pissed off tone as Zoro I could only stare in stock before laughing out loudly at the how silly he thought she looked when she was mad. Which in turn only piss her off more and she was about to say something when. Without warning she felt as if someone had just kicked the shit out of her. Which caused her to scream Zoro nearly hit the floor from the sound. "What's wrong are you alright?" question Zoro in a panicked tone as he moved to her side. "I think that the baby's coming Zoro" whispered Lucy. Unfortunately for her the words baby and coming seems to have caused Zoro's brain to stop working. Because all he could do was stare at her blankly till she screamed "Zoro". Which caused him to jump and snap back to reality "shit... sorry for..that.. just a sec I'll get...the..door" shouted out in a panic stricken worried tone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As he bolted for the door he grabbed the nob and began to turn but unfortunately it broke in half causing the door to lock tight. Because at that very moment Zoro was not the only one trying to open the door.

(Sanji's point of view)

Shit it's early! guess I'll get up start making breakfast. I wonder who's on watch I hope it isn't Luffy, it's too much of a pain in the ass to tried to cook breakfast and feed him at same time. Oh... looks like moss head gotta watch, I bet if he is, then he's got Lucy with him. That idiot probably didn't listen to a word Chopper said... guess I'll have to go check to be on the safe side. Damn its... cold I knew it was snowing when I went to bed but it's gotten worse... I swear that shithead better not have her up in this weather. because if he does I'm gonna kick the shit out of him. Wait... that's Lucy's voice and hell she sounds pretty mad at Zoro, guess I can give them a minute... huh! did she just say baby coming?... oh... shit the baby is coming! oh my god the doors it's broken.

"Hey moss head what the hell did you do" shouted one extremely pissed off Sanji, "what the hell do you mean you're the one broke the door" snap back an equally pissed off Zoro. As the two of them were about to start a full blown argument over who's fault it was. They were quickly silence by the painful screams of the blonde as she shouted out "oh would you two just shut up I don't care who did it, just gets me Chopper now!". "Sanji go get Chopper and wake up Franky, he's got know a way to open this door" ordered Zoro as he turned and headed back to Lucy's side. "Don't worry it'll be okay I'm here and that shitty cooks going to get Chopper" said Zoro in a kind voice as he took her hand in his and gently squeeze it. As she look into his face and heard his sweet words found herself starting to calm down. In a tone nothing more than a whisper she asked "could you help me set up a little bit better please". Zoro smiled as he started to pick her up, when suddenly he and Lucy became soaked. "I think my water just broke I'm so sorry" said Lucy, Zoro growled as he moved across the room and set her somewhere dry. "Don't worry about it I'm just gonna go grab you a dry blanket real quick and then I'll be right back. you should take your wet clothes off so you don't get colds" said Zoro. No sooner then he returned, the two of them heard a ringing sound. As Zoro answer it he heard "Zoro this is Chopper Sanji told me Lucy's in labor, he also told us about the door and there trying to fix it. I need to know how she's doing?" Zoro sighed before answering "she's okay I guess, except for the fact her water just broke and she's in a lot of pain". "okay listen to what I'm about to tell you and do exactly what I tell you to. First make sure she's dry and warm, secondly I need you to go and check if you can see the baby's head. Third I need to make sure you keep her breathing calm and slow as possible, okay now go do it and come tell me" instructed Chopper. After about 5 minutes had passed Chopper now heard Zoro voice reply "she's warm, her breathing is calm and yeah you can see his head. So just went to hell do we need to do and has Franky figured out how to fix the door yet?" . "Shit... if you saw the babies head then that means the baby is ready, Franky can't fix the door yet, because the exposure to the cold could be dangerous for the baby. So if he can't open the door then one can't get in there to deliver the baby. Which means either she's going to die or you'll have to deliver it Zoro" Chopper said in a unhappy tone. "What!" yelled out Lucy and Zoro at the same time,


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lucy couldn't help but stare at Zoro helpless and scared, he looked deep into her hopeful eyes sighed heavily before saying "fine tell me what the hell I need to do I'm going to put you on speaker. So let's get started", as he walked back to her and he flashed her a quick smile as Chopper start tell him what to do. "Okay first you need Lucy to sit ups and proper back against the wall for support. Next Zoro position yourself to catch the baby, make sure that when she pushes you hold it's head and help it shoulders glad out. Okay Lucy I want you to push when you feel a contraction start and then I want you to keep pushing to the count of ten then rest and then do it again. After the baby is born I'll tell you what else you need to do, so let's focus on that to start." "Okay well you heard the doc., let's do this" said Lucy, followed by a quick nods from Zoro. While this was happening the crew could hear the cries and screams coming from Lucy through the intercom. "god I hope she'll be alright she sounds like she's in so much pain" said Nami. "Shit there has to be something you can do Franky" screamed Luffy as Robin smiled gently and said "captain don't remember what Chopper said. The cold would be extremely bad for both mother and child. Also do you not have faith that Zoro can deliver her child" Luffy was about to say something when the piercings sounds of a cry heard over the speakers. Followed by Zoro asking "okay the kids out now what the hell do I do". "Okay from his cries it sounds like he's breathing good, but I need you to make sure that his airway in mouth our clear. Then make sure you wrap them and something keep the baby warm secondly I need you to tell me how is Lucy doing, and is she still conscious?" Lucy replied in a very exhausted voice " I'm fine, just really tired". Zoro did exactly like Chopper had instructed as he began to look around the room for something to wrap the child in. but the only thing he could find was one of his shirt, he sighed and hope that it would be warm enough. As he wrapped it around the child he smiled gently at Lucy and then handed her child to her. Before saying "you did good mom! That boys pretty damn strong, so now all he needs is a good name. Any ideas on what your gonna calling him?" Lucy smile widely and giggles happily before answering "yeah! I got a good one picked out, what do you think of Zoro Sunny Heartfilia. Well what do you think?". Zoro was stunned at what she had just said he was about to ask why when she answered. "Zoro for the man who saved his mama and delivered him into this world, Sunny for the ship that is filled with a joyful crew that taught me how to be happy again and Heartfilia because I'm not giving that asshole satisfaction this little guy is having his name". Zoro laugh out loud whole hardheartedly to her reason why before saying "that's one hell of the name, I guess that we Straw Hats better not screw that, huh...", " damn straight!" replied Lucy. About Two hours later Franky was able to fix and open the door. Zoro carry both mother and child down to Chopper and Lucy introduced Luffy and the rest of the crew to their newest passenger. Yes that morning at 2 am., a beautiful healthy baby boy named Zoro Sunny Heartfilia was born 5.6 pounds, with black hair that had highlights of blonde running through it and he had sweet chocolate brown eyes.

-( time skip 2 months later)-

It was a bright spring day in the town of Magnolia as Levy happily made her way down the street. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that today would be great, so she decided to do some shopping. As she passed by a local shop window something caught her eye, it made her stop. She was about to go in the shop, when suddenly she overheard someone talking about the odd looking ship that was in the harbor. "what's so odd looking about it" ask a gentleman to the lady. "well at first I thought it might just be a new merchant ship, but I'm not really sure what merchant ship has a mess with a skull and bones wearing a straw hat on it" replied the lady. As soon as Levy heard this she immediately started running towards the harbor. For you see over the last 3 months the guild had been getting information that Lucy might be on a pirate ship that mark was a skull and bones with a straw hat.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Levy had just about reach the harbor when she ran into Gray. "Gray! I guess I'm not the only one that heard huh, do you think it could be her?" said levy in a quiet voice. "God I hope so" replied Gray as the port came into full view of both the mages. "Hurry up, hurry up let's go" cried Luffy in a childish tone, "Luffy you need to calm down will go as soon as she's ready" snapped Sanji. Lucy apologize "I'm sorry, I was trying to hurry but I'm just so nervous". "You have nothing to be nervous about they're your family right" said Zoro in a reassuring tone as he gently shifted the sleeping babe in his arms and smiled. Nami sighed as she began to explain how things were going to go. "Okay listen Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are going to escort Lucy and Sunny to her guild. While myself, Robin, and Franky are going to have her things shipped to the guild. Usopp, Brook, and Chopper will stay and guard ship got it everyone. Good let's go, Oh one more thing if you three idiots getting to fight while were here I swear I'll kill you and Luffy if anything happens to those two I'll never let Sanji give you second again". After that the crew members went their separate ways to do as they were told, Lucy and the others had only been walking for a few minutes. When suddenly Lucy was tackled by two unknown people this cause three pirates to panic. As Levy started crying and Gray was about to say something when suddenly he realized that a very sharp sword that is now laying against his neck. "Wait they're my friends" screamed Lucy, after hearing this Zoro quickly with drew his sword and stood next to Luffy and Sanji. Lucy could only cry and hug her two long lost friends, "Lucy I'm so happy to see you I miss you so much" said Levy in a tear filled tone. "I miss you so much, don't you ever ever go off on your own when were on a mission again". Snapped Gray as he held her tight he began to cry as well. "Well I guess since you guys are here, then we don't need a walker to the guild right guys" said Luffy with his head bowed down trying not to sound sad. As he bid farewell to the young blonde he smiled and said "are you sure you don't wanna come with us? You know if there's anything that you ever need just let us know and we'll be right there" as he turns and started back to the ship. Stopping only briefly in front of Zoro to whisper something to little Sunny before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and continuing on. Sanji gently took her hand as he bowed down beside her and said "my sweet mademoiselle I will miss you, make sure that you eat properly everyday and you feed that little guy well ok. So farewell in until we meet again my beautiful lovely lady" As he finished his goodbye he kiss her hand and turned to the ship as he passed Zoro he too stopped and gently kiss the babes forehead and whispered "when you get older come find me and I'll cook you something good" smile before continuing on. Lucy was now standing there with tears streaming down her eyes as Zoro now approached her and he carefully handed her the child. Then he sighed sadly as he gently embrace her and whispering in a voice she almost could not hear. "Lucy thank you For coming into my life and giving me so much joy. The time we shared I will always cherish it and if you ever need me for anything all you have to do is ask and know that I will be there for you two. I promise that I will make that name one he can be proud of... goodbye Lucy may you always be happy and joyful in everything you do and don't worry so much about this little guy because with a mom like you he's bound to turn out great". Zoro then released her, as he bent down slightly and kisses the sleeping little boy. Who made him feel blessed to have the same name as him and whispered "goodbye". Slowly turned to rejoin his crew leaving Lucy standing there crying her heart out as she watched the people who saved her life and that of her child's leave. After watching there touching goodbye to Lucy Gray and Levy simply hugged Lucy tightly and said "let's go home Lucy". Lucy wipe the tears away and she turned to her friends smiled happily and replied "yes let's go home". Back at the ship the Straw Hats were getting ready to depart they all hope to see her and little Zoro again someday. As green haired swordsman stood alone on the deck of the ship he watched quietly as the town begin to disappear from site. "you know if you had asked her to stay she would have" said Sanji in a gentle tone. Zoro sighed as his eyes never left the sky replied "no I couldn't do that to her she deserves a real life, for her and that child" as he said the last part he began to cry himself. But he knew that deep within his heart she and that child were where they truly need to be. (the end)

To Neko-Tiara, Massexplosion, and Rockubyebaby

Guys thanks for reading my story I'd like to make a sequel to this story, you know something like how everybody reacts to her coming back, maybe how they treat her. Do you think it should take place right after she comes back to Fairy Tail or maybe it should just be a couple months or years down the road when the babies older and have a bunch of flashbacks in it. Should she be paired up with someone, if so who do you think.

although I'm not really sure how it's should go, I do plan on trying to write it. So if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them and thanks again. But either way I hope you enjoyed it because I loved writing it! bye


End file.
